Il pacco
Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Andrew Divoff - Kevin Durand - Sheila Kelley - Zoe | costar=Fred Koehler - Seamus Chad Donella - Desk clerk Natalie Garcia Fryman - Ms. Kendall Larry Joshua - Burditt | uncredited= }} è il decimo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 113esimo dell'intera serie. Sun e Jin continuano i loro disperati tentativi di ricongiungersi. John Locke intanto si trova finalmente a confrontarsi col suo vero nemico. Trama Timeline parallela (2004) restituisce l'orologio Rolex confiscando i soldi.]] è in una sala di attesa all'aereoporto di Los Angeles. Il doganiere accompagna fuori e gli restituisce la scatola con il Rolex ma gli spiega che per restituirgli indietro i 25.000 dollari, deve presentare i documenti necessari. Sun e Jin si allontanano con Jin che impreca sul fatto che è troppo tardi per l'appuntamento al ristorante. Quando Sun chiede il perchè di tutti quei soldi, Jin risponde che il padre gli ha dato il denaro e i soldi per essere consegnati: non gli ha fatto altre domande ma ha fatto quello che gli aveva detto. Nell'albergo, all'accettazione l'impiegato trova la prenotazione per Paik all'ottavo piano e deduce che sia per Sun e Jin. Jin lo corregge, spiegandogli che non sono sposati; l'impiegato trova la seconda prenotazione a nome di Kwon. Jin bussa alla porta di Sun e la informa che sta andando al ristorante a consegnare l'orologio. Sun lo fa entrare e gli spiega che è tardi e che nessuno lo avrebbe aspettato al ristorante. Gli dice che l'uomo lavora per suo padre e che quindi non ci sarebbero stati problemi. Jin chiede perchè le importi così tanto, visto che lei è andata a Los Angeles per fare shopping. Lei chiede a sua volta se pensi veramente che l'unico motivo del suo viaggio a Los Angeles sia quello. Poi lei inizia a flirtare e sbottona il primo bottone della sua giacca, se la toglie e i due si abbracciano e si baciano appassionatamente. ♪ Sun e Jin si risvegliano nel letto. Sun dice che dovrebbero scappare usando i soldi del conto segreto che ha aperto. Jin dichiara il suo amore per lei e nel momento in cui lei sta per dirgli qualcosa, qualcuno bussa alla porta. Jin si nasconde nel bagno e quando Sun si osserva allo specchio mirror rivolge una lunga ed enigmatica occhiata al suo viso. Alla porta c'è Martin Keamy. L'uomo le dice di essere un amico di suo padre e la spinge sostenendo che lei ha qualcosa per lui. Sun dà a Keamy l'orologio,ma lui le chiede dove sia la sua guardia del corpo, il signor Kwon, dal momento che avrebbe dovuto dargli del denaro. Sun dice che non parla inglese mentre Omar bussa alla porta. Keamy fa entrare Omar che gli spiega che Kwon non è nella sua stanza. Keamy vede due bicchieri di champagne e dice ad Omar di controllare nel bagno. Omar obbedisce e trova Jin. Keamy dice che sta ancora aspettando i 25,000 dollari. Sun dice a Jin in coreano che si occuperà lei di dargli i soldi. Keamy chiede ad Omar di andare a prendere l'amico di Danny, Mikhail che parla nove lingue. Più tardi Mikhail traduce le spiegazioni di Sun circa il denaro. Lei propone di andare a prendere i soldi in banca. Keamy si accorda con Mikhail che accompagnerà Sun alla banca, mentre lui porterà "Casanova" al ristorante. Jin chiede a Keamy di non rivelare al signor Paik la sua relazione con Sun. Keamy dice che il segreto è al sicuro. L'impiegata della banca dice che il conto di Sun è stato chiuso. Sun è sorpresa, dal momento che nessuno era a conoscenza di quel conto, ma l'impiegata dice che è stato chiuso dal signor Paik. Quando chiede a Mikhail perchè suo padre avrebbe dovuto chiudere il suo conto, lui le risponde "Secondo lei?" Meanwhile Omar takes Jin into the freezer at the restaurant, bumping Jin's head on the door and causing a cut. Keamy washes Jin's cut and tells Omar to pick up the Arab. He continues speaking to Jin although he knows Jin doesn't understand him. As he tapes Jin to the chair, Keamy says, "I'm gonna strap you in here, just in case you figure out what's about to happen to you, I can't have you freaking out." He secures Jin's bindings and tells Jin how unhappy Mr. Paik was when he found out about Sun and Jin. He tells Jin that the $25,000 was his fee to kill Jin because Mr. Paik knew about Jin's relationship with Sun. As he talks to Jin, Keamy says that he's sorry but that some people are just not meant to be together. Jin thanks him and Keamy puts a strip of tape over his mouth. .]] Locked in the storeroom Jin hears the confrontation and fight between Sayid and Keamy and his men. After hearing gunshots Jin kicks at the door. opens it. Jin asks for help but Sayid of course doesn't understand him. After telling Jin that this isn't his business Sayid starts to leave but then takes a box cutter off a shelf and puts it in Jin's hands then wishes him luck and leaves. ♪ Later Mikhail arrives at the restaurant with Sun. They discover the carnage. Mikhail asks Keamy who did this, Keamy croaks that Mikhail should look behind him as Jin points a gun at Mikhail's head. Mikhail asks who did this and says it was not Jin, otherwise Jin would already have shot him. Mikhail and Jin struggle and Mikhail gets off two shots before trying to attack Jin with a carving knife. ♪ Jin shoots him twice in the right eye. Sun is seated on the ground crying. She has blood on her hands and is holding her abdomen. As Jin picks her up she cries that she is pregnant. Timeline originale (2008) Al campo di Locke being watched with night vision.]] Night-vision goggles observe Locke's camp. Sawyer offers Kate a drink which he refers to as "cocoa," but Kate questions this and Sawyer admits that it's not and she should pretend it is. Claire and Locke are shown. Jin bandages his leg as Locke joins him. Locke suggests that Jin should leave the bandages off and let the wound air out. Locke asks Jin whether Sawyer had told Jin about the names written in the cave. Locke explains that only a few names remain which haven't been crossed off and that Kwon is one of them. Locke says he is not sure whether it refers to Sun or Jin. Locke says that the only way that they can leave the island is if all the names that are not crossed off leave together. When Jin points out that Sun is not with them Locke says that he is "working on it." and Seamus find Jin at Locke's camp.]] Locke tells Sayid that he is leaving and that he will back in the morning. He tells Sayid to keep an eye on the camp. Sayid tells Lock that he doesn't feel anything - anger, happiness, pain. ♪ Locke says that that may be best to get through what is coming. Locke leaves. Jin and Sawyer see him leave and Jin immediately packs his kit. Sawyer asks him what he is doing and Jin says he's getting out before "that thing" comes back. He castigates Sawyer for just listening to whatever Locke tells him but Sawyer says he isn't and reminds Jin that he has a deal with Widmore. Jin says it doesn't matter because he is going to find Sun. As Jin tries to leave he, Sawyer, Kate, Claire, Sayid and the rest of the Locke's group are struck by darts and all pass out. Widmore's team step amongst the bodies until they find Jin and Zoe says to take him. The Man in Black returns to his camp and finds everyone unconscious. He finds a dart in Sayid's shoulder and revives him and asks what happened. when Sayid says he doesn't know who attacked them he asks "Where is Jin?" "Locke" tells Sayid that he is taking the outrigger and asks whether Sayid is a good swimmer. He gives Sayid a gun and tells him to wrap it in plastic. Sawyer overhears. Locke asks Claire if there is something wrong and referring to the names on the wall she asks if her name is there too. Locke says it is not but that he still needs her and that there will be ample room on the plane for her too. She says that when they get home Aaron will not know her, thinking Kate is his mother. She asks if Kate's name is on the wall. Locke says it isn't but he needs her because she can help get the three people he needs to get off the Island. He adds that once Kate has helped get those people, then whatever happens, happens. "Locke" and Sayid start to leave. Sawyer asks Locke what they are doing and Locke says they are taking a boat to the other island. Locke implies that the Smoke Monster can't go over the water. When Sawyer asks Locke explains that Widmore took one of Locke's people so he is going to get him back. faces Widmore and announces that "war is coming."]] The Man in Black arrives with the outrigger on Hydra Island. An array of sonic pylons are lined up along the beach. Shots are fired near Locke and Widmore's armed team jump out of the bushes. "Locke" grins as he says that he comes in peace. They walk down the beach with Locke remaining outside the line of the sonar fence. Widmore comes down and faces the Man in Black and asks whether he knows who he is. When the Man in Black asks Widmore whether he knows who he is Widmore replies that he is obviously not John Locke. Widmore asks why he came and "Locke" says that Widmore took one of his people - Jin Kwon. Widmore denies knowing what he is talking about. The Man in Black says "A wise man once said that war is coming to this island. I think it just got here." Sawyer sits next to Kate at her fire. She asks him why he is not worried but he admits he is, but also that he has a feeling that "this" is almost over, thinking that Widmore has captured Locke. Just then Locke walks back into camp alone. Sawyer asks where Jin is and "Locke" says that they said they didn't have him but that he doesn't believe them. Sawyer asks "Locke" whether he had lost Sayid too, to which "Locke" replies by asking about the locked room on the submarine and then states that he doesn't like secrets. Alla spiaggia argues with Ilana over Richard's return.]] Miles and Frank are playing cards. Ilana is cleaning her rifle while Ben asks what are they waiting for. Ilana says that they are waiting for Richard to return, to which Ben replies that he would bet, given what Richard said about being in hell, that they will never see him again. Ilana says that Hurley will bring him back. Miles is disparaging about Hurley's ability to track anyone not covered in bacon grease, but Ilana says Jacob has never lied to her and that therefore Richard knows what to do. She is convinced that Richard will come back and until he does they will wait. Sun walks off angrily. She goes to her vegetable garden, now overgrown. Jack joins her and reflects on when she planted the garden and that it seems like a 100 years ago. Sun says she doesn't care whether Richard comes back. Jack tells Sun about Jacob's Lighthouse and the list but Sun says she doesn't care about being a candidate, or their "purpose" or "destiny" and she asks to be left alone. runs away from Locke.]] Sun is weeding and cuts her finger on a leaf. "Locke" startles her and she apprehensively steps away from him. "Locke" says that he found Jin and that he was keeping his promise to reunite them, though it took longer than he expected. He tells her that he is with his people at his camp across the island. He offers his outstretched hand but Sun says she doesn't believe him, that he killed the people at the Temple. "Locke" says that those people were confused and lied to and they could have come with him. He says "I would never make you do anything against your will, please, I am asking you to come." Sun runs and the Man in Black chases her. She runs into a branch and falls. and Hurley return to the beach camp.]] Ben finds Sun passed out. She revives and speaking in Korean asks where "he" went and that he chased her. Ben asks that she speak in English and when he asks who did this to her she replies "Locke." Jack is looking after Sun's head wound. Ben is sensitive to a look Ilana gives him and asks why she won't believe him that Sun was already unconscious when he found her. Ilana replies that it's because Ben is speaking. Jack tells Sun that she has concussion and although she understands English she can only speak Korean. Jack thinks she has aphasia which affects the language center of the brain but that the condition is usually temporary. Ilana smiles as Richard strides into the camp with Hurley following. Richard tells them all to pack their bags because they are leaving. angrily confronts Richard about his intentions of destroying the plane.]] When Jack asks where they are going, Richard asks Ben where "Locke" is. Ben tells him that he said he was on Hydra Island. Richard checks with Frank that that is where his plane landed. He says they are going to stop this "man" by destroying the plane. Sun says in Korean that the plane is the only way they can get off the Island. Richard asks why she is speaking in Korean and Jack explains that she was injured when "Locke" chased her. Richard asks her about "Locke" but Sun says that he is insane if he thinks he is going to destroy their only means of getting off the Island. She adds that she came to get Jin not save the world and that, as Ilana thinks she is important, Richard needs her and he should understand that she is not going with them. and Jack have an affectionate fireside chat.]] It is night. Sun is staring out to sea. Jack brings her some things and suggests that she try to write in English because an aphasia patient he once had could still write. Jack gives Sun a pen and paper. Jack says he went back to the garden and while looking for Locke found one perfect tomato although all the vines appeared dead. He says no one told the stubborn tomato that it was supposed to die. Sun writes that she didn't go with "Locke" to join Jin because she doesn't trust Locke. When Jack asks Sun whether she trusts him, she nods. Jack asks her to come with them and promises that he will help her to find Jin and get them both on the plane; he offers his hand and Sun takes it. Sull'Isola dell'Idra shows Jin a DHARMA map she wants explained.]] Jin wakes in a locked room with metal walls. There is an array of loudspeakers around the room. Jin throws a switch and the room darkens and on screens are projected film with titles including "We are the causes of our own suffering", "everything changes" accompanied by flashes of images and a discordant sound track. Jin throws the switch again. Zoe is in the room and says that they are in Room 23 and that the DHARMA Initiative were doing experiments on subliminal messaging in this room, but that he knows all about the DHARMA Initiative. As Jin goes to leave Zoe brings him down with a stun gun. She apologizes but says they had gone to a lot of trouble bringing him here. She shows him a grid map which DHARMA used to identify pockets of electromagnetism. She says that whoever signed the maps could help her out and that the signature looks like "Jin-Soo Kwon" . She asks whether it is him but Jin says he will only speak with Charles Widmore. Zoe says that Widmore would like to talk with Jin too. looks at a photo of his daughter.]] In the DHARMA Station at Hydra Island Widmore berates Zoe for making a move ahead of schedule. Zoe responds saying that he should have put a mercenary in charge instead of a geophysicist to which Widmore replies "what's done is done." Realizing that Jin is looking on Widmore asks Zoe to get the package from the submarine and take it to the infirmary. Zoe agrees. Widmore apologises to Jin and introduces himself. He gives Jin a camera that Widmore found in Sun's luggage found in the Ajira plane. The camera contains shots of Ji Yeon, Jin's daughter. ♪ Widmore says he has a daughter too and knows what it is like to be kept apart. Widmore explains that being reunited with Sun would be short lived if that "thing" ever got off the island. He says everyone we know and love would simply cease to be. revives and sees Sayid.]] Widmore says he has come to prevent that from happening. Jin asks how he is going to do that and Widmore says it is time for Jin to see the package and that the package is "a who" not "what." Sayid surfaces near the sub. Zoe and Seamus are pulling someone out through the hatch. They drop the body on the edge of the Jetty and Zoe admits she gave him too much drugs. Desmond opens his bleary eyes as his head hangs over the edge of the jetty and he and Sayid look at each other for a moment before Desmond is carried away. Curiosità Generale * Ilana cambia i suoi vestiti per la prima volta da quando è sull'Isola. * E' la prima volta che Sayid e Desmond si vedono l'un l'altro da quando Sayid ha lasciato il Searcher in , dopo 27 episodi. * In the premiere in the United States on March 30th, a large red "V" and a countdown timer appeared on the lower part of the screen during most of the episode, promoting the series "V". This promotion obscured what Sun was writing on her pad towards the end of the episode. Also, on a non-HD screen (4:3 aspect ratio), some of the message text was cropped out. Several fan websites expressed annoyance at this watermark, and Damon Lindelof agreed with their sentiments on Twitter. http://twitter.com/DamonLindelof/status/11348802254 Note di produzione * Appaiono tutti i personaggi principali accreditati. ** E' la prima volta dal finale della Terza Stagione che tutti i personaggi accreditati sono comparsi nell'episodio, dopo 41 episodi. Senza contare: *** In , Charlotte e Miles appaiono nella prima ora, e Claire solo nella seconda. *** In , Jin appare in una scena già vista. *** In , Desmond appare nella prima ora e Claire solo nella seconda. * Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond) appare (senza battute) dall'episodio , con un'assenza di 8 episodi. ** Desmond appare per la prima volta nella timeline originale da . ** Appare sull'Isolo dall'episodio , dopo 38 episodi (senza contare la sua comparsa in , quando nel presente si trovava fuori dall'isola e nei viaggi nel tempo al Cigno). * Con questo episodio, i personaggi ancora in vita comparsi fra il main cast sono sull'Isola, fatta eccezione per Walt. * Andrew Divoff (Mikhail) appare per la prima volta dopo , con un'assenza di 4 episodi. Errori *When Keamy asks Sun to sit down on the bed, he is shown placing his left hand on her right shoulder. As the shot changes to behind Keamy, he is using his right hand on her right shoulder. *The map Zoe shows Jin does not look like previous maps of the Island. *When Sayid removes the tape off of Jin's mouth in the flash-sideways, he reaches to remove the tape from right to left, but the cut to Jin shows Sayid removing the tape from the left. *When Widmore hands Sun's camera to Jin, Widmore says, "Turn it on," and the sound of the lens protruding from the camera is heard, although the lens was already protruding, indicating the camera was already turned on. Tematiche ricorrenti * Mikhail is shot in the eye, and appears to have lost it. * Sun tells Jin she is pregnant, shortly after being shot in the abdomen. * Jack tells Sun a story about a patient who was involved in a car accident, and lost his ability to speak after a knock to his head. * Jin is imprisoned by Keamy in the restaurant. * Sun's father, Mr. Paik disapproves of Jin's relationship with his daughter. * Charles Widmore is keeping Jin in room 23. * Jin and Sun stay on the 8th floor of the hotel. * Jin is placed in room 842 in his separate hotel room from Sun. * Sawyer calls Charles Widmore, "Charlie Widmore". * Miles calls Frank, "Captain". * calls , "Casanova". * Sawyer calls Jin, "Hoss". * Charles Widmore lies to the Man in Black about Jin's current whereabouts. * Keamy explains to Jin that Mr. Paik was paying Keamy to kill Jin when he arrived in the States. * When the Man in Black confronts Sun in her garden, he tells her that he would never make her do anything against her will. * Sun tells Jack she doesn't want to believe in anything related to having a purpose to the Island or fulfilling a preestablished fate. * Mr. Paik sends Jin and Sun to America with the money that was meant to be used to kill Jin with. * Widmore warns Jin that if the Man in Black succeeds in leaving the island, their respective daughters, Penny and Ji Yeon will cease to exist. * Mr. Paik closed Sun's secret bank account without her knowledge or consent. * Jin and Sun were trying to keep their relationship a secret from Sun's father. Analisi della storyline * The Man in Black and Charles Widmore argue over the captivity of Jin. * Jack makes promises to Sun. * In the flash-sideways timeline, Jin and Sun are not married, but have an increasing romantic relationship. * Jin kills Mikhail in the restaurant after freeing himself from the freezer with little help from Sayid. Riferimenti culturali * Godzilla: Keamy comments, "I feel like I'm in a Godzilla movie," when trying to speak with Jin and Sun, both of whom are only speaking Korean. Godzilla is a Japanese movie, so this is either ignorance or intentional inaccuracy for the sake of a joke on Keamy's part. * Bonanza: Sawyer calls Jin "Hoss". Eric “Hoss” Cartwright was a big man, the warm and lovable middle son of Ben Cartwright in this TV cowboy show that aired from 1959 to 1973. * Giacomo Casanova: Keamy calls Jin "Casanova" in reference to Giacomo Casanova (1725 – 1798), a Venetian adventurer and author. He was so famous as a womanizer that his name remains synonymous with the art of seduction. Tecniche letterarie * Locke says "Whatever happens, happens" when referring to Claire and Kate. * Sun is the one who refuses to leave, and later Jack shows her a "stubborn" tomato from her garden, one that refused to die like all the others did. *Mikhail is shot in the right eye in the sideways timeline, the same eye that he has lost in the original timeline. *The object locked in the sub turned out to be Desmond. * Jack says "Feels like a hundred years ago." * In the original timeline, Sun made plans to runaway in the States to get away from Jin, but in the flash-sideways timeline, she suggests that they runaway together. * Sayid is sent to the Hydra island, arguably, to rescue Jin. In the flash-sideways timeline, he is the one who helps Jin, yet poorly, to escape from the restaurant. * Miles gets annoyed at Hugo for bringing Richard back, while Ilana wanted exactly that and has faith in Hurley's little mission. * The flash-sideways Jin gets by with only a few words in English, while his wife in the original timeline -- who was secretly well-versed in English long before him -- forgets how to speak the language due to afasia. * Jin begs of Keamy not to reveal Jin and Sun's relationship to her father. But the couple had actually been sent to the United States because of this very secret, which had already been acknowledged by her father. * It is assumed that Jin's losing the money may get him killed, but it turns out to be the only reason he is kept alive long enough to escape. They were going to kill him anyway and the money was the payment for it. Riferimenti agli episodi * Jack dice a Sun che ricorda quando lei iniziò con il suo orto. * Jin è messo nella Stanza 23. * Jack menziona la visita al faro di Jacob. * spara al ristorante e scopre nella cella frigorifera. * Zoe parla del lavoro di Jin con il Progetto DHARMA e gli mostra una mappa che ha creato quando lavorava per loro negli anni '70. * Widmore mostra a Jin una fotocamera con le foto di Ji Yeon. * L'uomo nero dice a Widmore, "Una persona saggia disse che una guerra stava per scoppiare sull'Isola" riferendosi allo stesso Widmore. * Nella timeline parallela, Sun menziona l'ordine di Jin di abbotonarsi sull'aereo. * Richard chiede a Ben come lo stava persuadendo l'Uomo in Nero. Domande senza risposta Timeline originale * Perché Widmore porta Desmond sull'isola? * Cosa vuole sapere Zoe da Jin riguardo alle sacche elettromagnetiche? * Perchè l'Uomo in Nero vuole portare con sè i candidati? * Widmore sta per conto suo o è dalla parte di Jacob? * Desmond ha riconosciuto Sayid? * Perchè ora Sun parla solo il coreano? * Cos'è successo dopo che Sun ha sbattuto la testa contro l'albero? * Come fa Widmore a sapere dei piloni? Collegamenti esterni *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Press Release Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi